


七月之四

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, just happened on the day of July 4
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: When they went to DC for a case.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	七月之四

约翰坐在林肯纪念堂前的其中一方台阶上，耳边尽是人群熙攘的交谈和哄笑。路灯缀着白光， 纪念堂前的阶梯、引道两旁的草坪都坐满了游客和住在附近的路人，虫音婉转，夏夜热浪高涨，引道尽头的水池边坐了满满一排小年轻，大胆地挽起裤腿伸进水里晃着双脚撩起水花， 外墙亮着暖灯的华盛顿纪念碑倒影在漾起粼粼微波的水面上。

暗夜无星，当烟火在空中“嘭”一声绽开色彩缤纷的花朵，咬耳朵的悄悄话、欢声笑语的交 谈进行到一半，一致突然变成高喊欢呼，穿插此起彼伏的口哨和掌声。这些嘈杂近在约翰咫 尺，却又像隔了许多层厚厚的玻璃一样，遥远无比。他跟着人群划一的动作抬头，观赏着国庆日当晚的焰火庆宴。

“很漂亮，对吧？虽然一年内也多那么多次烟火表演，但像今天这么热闹的只有这一天。” 挤在约翰旁边的金发青年高兴地对他说道，烟花开始绽放的那一刻他就放下一直在玩的手机加入欢呼的行列，几乎一刻未停地拍掌活跃气氛。明明约翰另一边还有更大的空位，他却挤在高个子执行人和阶梯的石砌栏杆之间——倒不如说是约翰故意挑选了年轻人身旁的这个位置，金发青年是他此次为之前来华盛顿的号码。

约翰无声地笑了一下，扯起年轻人看不见的那边嘴角，依然仰视着不断在空中炸开的漂亮花 火，“是啊，难得一次。来华盛顿度假吗？”

“也不算是，你听说过全国学术十项全能竞赛吗？如果我得了个好成绩，就能去英国的大学 深造了。”即使约翰没有转去看他，也能想象到年轻人眼中的光芒，像烟火一样明耀，“你 呢？也是游客吗？”

“我是本地人。”约翰说，他收回目光颔首，终于侧目看向始终望向如白昼明朗的夜空的年 轻人，“祝你竞赛顺利。”他站起来拍拍衣上的灰尘，伸脚垮下下一方台阶，青年的道谢没 入了又一朵烟花绽放的声响。保护号码的任务在他走下阶梯的步履中宣告结束了。

离开纪念堂的路程不算容易，约翰七弯八拐地在人群落座的空隙中寻得落脚点，曲折前行， 小腿时不时蹭到人们的后背。他穿过引道踩上草坪，又在就地错落的人群中蜿蜒。还未到达他的目的地，一只大型马里努阿犬朝他飞扑而来；约翰远远便瞧见了，顺势弯下膝窝开怀笑着迎接小熊的热情拥抱，“乖孩子。”他弯起指节搓搓小熊的头毛，躲闪着大犬伸舌舔舐、 重心不稳差点往后仰倒在草地上。

约翰又搓了搓小熊两边脸颊的短毛，“带路，小熊。”马犬听话地从他身上跳下来，小碎步 穿过笑语连绵的人们，偶尔还会获得路人直呼可爱的夸赞和抚摸，小熊仰着脑袋一点儿也不 被影响地领着约翰来到一块整齐铺在草地上的蓝色方格野餐垫边，约翰径直坐下盘起腿，没 有看旁人一眼，“你知道小熊这家伙有多受欢迎吗？”

“不如你告诉我，里瑟先生。”哈罗德抬头欣赏着焰火，不便的那条腿下垫了一个小方枕。 小熊像是听懂他们在议论他似的，大脑袋拱进两人仅存的一丝缝隙之间，硬生生挤到他们中间趴着。

“骄傲的家伙。”约翰低头看着这个棕毛脑袋，拿手挠挠头毛，“我以为我得给你打个视频 电话，免得错过了这场烟火表演。”

“我没有告诉过你我订了今天的机票吗？”哈罗德故意皱眉，上扬尾音带点疑问，“哦，我 记得我跟姑娘们说过了，让她们带好行李，发给你的订单消息估计还留在短信盒子里没发出 去。”

约翰侧过头去看他，哈罗德嘴边同样扬起的笑容映入他的眼里，绚烂的色彩在他的镜片上跳 跃。“那她们人呢？”约翰早在踏过草地的路程中瞧见在池边树下浓情蜜意的两位姑娘，街 灯照下的树影投在她们的身上轻轻摇曳。

哈罗德认真环视了一圈周围，“我不认为我们需要太过担心她们，里瑟先生，难得一次来华盛顿欣赏国庆烟火，想必这对你而言不是稀奇事——抱歉，”哈罗德突然意识到什么转而改 口，对上约翰的视线，“也许我提起了一些不该——”

“没关系，哈罗德。”他说，约翰望着哈罗德的嘴唇一张一合地翕动，却听不真切，耳边杂音几乎吞没了他想要听清的那把声音，只要近一点、再近一点……他撑着身子挪得更近了些， 左手按住了小熊想冒头探究的脑袋；他的目光始终不曾离开过那双在黑夜中亮着光点的眼， 镜片上偶尔闪过飞逝的光。还不够近……约翰不知道有什么好笑的，但他在努力抑制总忍不住上扬的唇角。他最终转过头去，视线回到夜空里，“小时候每年都会来国家广场看烟火表演，没什么特别之处，也没什么是不能说的。”他听见小孩稚嫩而兴奋的尖叫，“我还记得以前他们会放星条旗样式的焰火。”

于是下一秒的空中便炸开了红蓝白三色的花火，像在应验他的话，人群再次爆发出欢呼，小 熊兴奋地站起身朝天上吠了两声；也像——“或许他们从一开始就一直坚持在每年七月四日 放国旗样式的焰火。”他听见哈罗德拔高了音量说，“从未变过。”

“我猜也是。”晚风徐徐吹来，热浪扑面，约翰也提高些分贝，耳边开始回响人们自发哼起 的国歌，其中小孩子的歌声异常突出。他伸手轻揉小熊的后颈，马犬再次乖乖地俯身趴在他 的膝头，“七月四日在他们心中永远是同一种样子。”

“庆典、假期、旅游，和冗长的、一年一度重复无数遍的历史。”

“说明我们又老了，哈罗德。”约翰笑了一声，不知晚风有没有将他笑声的每一个音节不落 地送到哈罗德的耳畔。

“你的生日可不在独立日当天，约翰。”看来是送到了，因为风将哈罗德的笑音回赠到他的 耳边。

“看在今天的份上，机器会让我们明天放假吗？”

“我们无法预料，里瑟先生。”哈罗德低头斜视，约翰的手还搭在小熊身上，他思忖两三秒， 抛却犹豫伸手覆住约翰的指，“为什么不先欣赏这么好看的烟火呢？”

感到触觉时约翰下意识动了动手，没有抽开，心安理得地翻过手掌反握住他的五指，小熊在 他们的手下发出一声似抱怨的呜咽，“我好像总是找不出反驳你的话。”

哈罗德抬头，约翰侧面，四目相对。烟火表演很快就结束了，却像过了几小时那般久，有部 分人们还留在这里聊天，另一些人则慢慢散去，纪念碑的灯高照明空；它是七月四日的永恒 象征。

“也许我们还能回酒店在电视上看到今晚的烟火回放。”

“我怎么不知道你对烟火情有独钟，里瑟先生，不过也该回去休息了，你已经跑了一整天。” 小熊叫了一声支棱起来表示附和。姑娘们也从不远处的树影下牵着手走来。  
他们分辨并一同望向突然响起来的电话铃声源头。


End file.
